A meeting after the War
by MasKaiHilFantic
Summary: A short prompt after the war against the Targaryens.


**Hope you're doing fine dear reader. This short was based off all the interactions between King Robert & Ned Stark, since** **I** **admire & adore their friendship so much ^w^ Enjoy! **

**I don't own Game of Thrones.**

* * *

While everyone else in King's Landing was in a festive mood celebrating the quick arrival of summer, the king himself wasn't feeling so festive. So he decided to recluse himself into his room whilst his family celebrated the fall of the dragons. Unfortunately for the usually jovial king, he mourned the death of someone dear to him. Fortunately for him, he had a partner to share his pain with, a partner in war and in blood.

"Aye, look at those damned fools celebrating the victory like they won it," the jolly king mumbled as he and his beer belly waddled to his chair and sit down besides his golden-haired friend.

"Oh come on, deny them for once," his friend offered.

"Damn it, Ned! I've been denying them since I was born!" the King quarreled back.

"Huh, now that's a far cry," Ned replied as took a sip of wine and the king took a large swig through his wild facial hair.

"Don't push yourself, Robert," Ned said trying to offer some comfort.

"But I loved her Ned!" King Robert sneered at him.

"And she was my sister!" Ned Stark groaned back. "So that makes the both of us grieving." That left a pregnant silence canopied over the king, and forced him to assert the situation with a cooler head.

"I—I shouldn't be this emotional but—" Robert was interrupted.

"Oh cut the shit. Gods forbid if King Robert Baratheon would ever show any emotion," Ned teased. As he thought Robert scoffed a heavy laugh.

"Right, right." The king nodded as they both took a big mouthful of their wines. They both took the silence within them before heading out into the balcony and observed the festivities taking place in the grand hall.

"Heh, the fools have no idea what evident evil we've just prevented." King Robert observed as his wife to be Cersei danced along her brother Jaime. On the other side of the hall, Catelyn, Sansa and Arya danced with Robb Theon and Bran respectively as Jon Snow continued to look at them happily celebrate.

"That boy," Robert started pointing at Jon, "he's going to be a conqueror someday." Ned nodded, but something about the nod didn't set right with Robert.

Quick to guess however, Robert said, "You haven't told him who his mother is, isn't it?"

A heavy sigh parted the lips of Eddard Stark as he glanced at the ceiling. Seeing his guess was right—obviously—gently snickered before casting a glance at his own bastard.

"Aye, Tyrion doesn't know who his mother is too," he stated.

"He isn't your son, Robert," Ned promptly corrected.

"Aye, agreed," Robert accepted as he finished his glass of wine. "He's the Lannisters' mistake; the Lannisters tend to the little tyrant." With that he headed inside to get another glass of wine. Ned followed back.

"So... Ned Stark, I ask you this."

"Oh for fuck's sake Robert, give it a rest for a day or—"

"Was it worth it?"

"What?"

"Ending those Targaryens. Was it worth it?" King Robert threw the heavy question at his war brother; both their families once standing on opposite side of the fields.

The man from Winterfell heaved a sigh. "It was the only thing to do."

"Yes, yes I am aware of the high stakes and the risk," Robert stated seemingly waving off the aspect of the risk involved in the battle.

"But was the bloodloss worth it?"

"Now that's something you don't get to hear everyday—first on the brink of tears and now regret for the opponents," Ned said looking quite surprised.

"Looks like it's a day of firsts after all."

"Oh fuck you, Eddard Stark," Robert snorted. "Now answer the fucking question."

"Well, if I was able to answer the question, Robert then..." Ned paused, a stagnant pause.

"Then what?"

"Our families wouldn't fight," he finished sighing with disappointment.

"Heh, there wouldn't be any wars then," Robert proclaimed, once again earning a surprised look from Ned.

"You drank too much didn't you, ya old shit?" Ned said not being able to contemplate what had gotten over the usually jolly mick.

"Aye, I can't help but wonder who's going to be king after me?! Definitely not one of my brothers," Robert said leaning back into his chair.

Ned snickered. "Well not after how you've treated them no."

"Hah! With the names I've called them and the services I've assigned them to, they'll never dare look me in the damn eyes again," Robert guffawed, as though he was back to his usual self.

"Well, whatever happens," Ned said as he held up his glass, "We'll be together."

"Together? Oh dear, wouldn't our wives take offence to that proposition eh Neddy boy?" King Robert joked.

"Not funny," Ned answered before Robert burst into a thunderous cackle. Ned rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I meant together through everything we face, ya dumb fool," Ned finished before Robert would throw another joke around.

"Hm, well in that case, I salute to a better future," King Robert offered a toast as he too raised his glass.

"To a better future," Ned toasted clinking their glasses.

"One where our wives aren't aware of our little affair."

"Shut up Robert."

* * *

 **There you have it folks. Another first :D guess Robert's not the only one having a series of firsts.**

 **Hoping you all enjoyed the story. Reviews are highly appreciated. Till next time :)**

 **~Machu**


End file.
